If Memory Serves
by Princess-Dramatic
Summary: Dean is about to have his life rocked by a girl from his past as they tackle a difficult case. Will Dean be left heartbroken as she fights her past with a fiery fury?


Caitlyn Vale, Cat

_**If Memory Serves…**_

**A Supernatural fanfic**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural, but I own Sam! ANYONE WANNA FIGHT ME FOR HIM?! Anyway this fanfic isn't about him, it's about Dean and it's for a friend of mine. ENJOY GIRLY!**

--

Dean is about to have his life rocked by a girl from his past as they tackle a difficult case. Will Dean be left heartbroken as she fights her past with a fiery fury?

--

Shots rang out in the dark town, alerting the two brothers as the approached their car. The shots were followed by a shrill scream. Without a word they raced towards it, drawing out their guns. They entered the ally blind, their critical mistake. Sam was tossed aside like a rag doll while Dean was heaved up against a wall with a fierce grip on his throat.

"Let him go!" A girl shrieked going for her gun again. The beast turned back to her growling letting Dean slid to the ground gasping for air. She raised a deodorant can and a lighter still hidden in the shadows.

"What the-" Dean was cut off as the girl yelled at him.

"Close your eyes!" Obediently he shut them tight. A heat wave hit him and the creature shrieked in fury and pain. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder so he opened his eyes. They met a pair of light blue eyes only inches away as the girl squatted before him. Her short blonde hair and her fair body were covered with dirt but Dean saw the beauty through it.

"Are you alright?" She asked lifting his head to check his neck.

"Yeah, what was that?" Dean asked as he let her help him up. She dusted off her palms before turning back to the pile of ash which was all that was left of the beast.

"Crazy guy gone schizo," She grinned at her lie. "Scared him off with deodorant," Dean laughed then started coughing as it hurt his neck.

"Okay, thanks for the joke, now the truth?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "I've been hunting enough to know a demon when it attacks me."

"Hunting?" The girl said, acting oblivious. She curled her blonde hair and tilted her head to complete the look. Dean couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay, enough!" Sam said as he got up rubbing his head. "What was it?"

"Yeah, tell me what threw him ten metres without even breaking a sweat!" Dean grinned. The girl rolled her eyes and looked at the two boys thinking.

"Winchesters?" The boys looked at each other before looking back at her. "You guys are infamous," She explained disappearing into the darkness only to return seconds later with a huge bag. "It's not every week a hunter opens the gates to hell,"

"Who are you?" Dean asked quickly as Sam grew furious.

"Kaitlyn Vale," Sam looked around in search of the attacker but didn't spot the ash while Dean scratched his head as that name was familiar to him. "That was a Wendigo. Hungry little bugger,"

"Don't they usually live in the bushland?"

"Yeah, but think about it. The streets here are like the Amazon,"

"How'd it get around? Surely it would get hit by a car or something!"

"It's got a nest in the sewers; I found out first hand," She growled shaking her hair in a feeble attempt to get the dirt out.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sceptically.

"I mean I was dragged into the sewers and watched it eat the girls I was trying to rescue!" She snapped spinning on her heal and leaving the ally. Dean hit Sam over the head and jogged after her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Dean asked. The blonde grinned mischievously.

"Maybe," Sam caught up before Dean could ask more.

"Okay Kate-" Sam was interrupted by an agitated shriek from Kaitlyn.

"It's Kat, not Kate. KAT!" Sam was frightened into silence so Dean continued.

"Okay Kat," Dean said carefully. "Where are you off to now?"

"Well Captain Fugly back there smashed my car… My precious Corvette…" Dean patted her on the back sympathetically as she whimpered about her lost car.

"Want to ride with us?" Dean asked. Kat thought about it while they walked to the car. Her answer was a squeal as she bolted to the car and examined it with excitement.

"It's… it's…its GORGEOUS!" Sam rolled his eyes and jumped into the back to lie down while Kat shrunk into the front seat talking incoherently about the car while Dean just smiled.

--

"So how long have you been hunting?" Dean asked as the three of them sat in a corner booth of a pub. Kat and Dean had huge beers while Sam stuck with a small one.

"About 5 years, give or take a year." She responded while continuing her constant scanning of the pub.

"Looking for someone?" Dean asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

"Kind of," She muttered. As she went to take a sip she caught Dean's curious eye. "Well I kind of had a partner on this,"

"Who?"

"She's a friend…" She muttered as she continued to look. Finally she sighed and rested her head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"She was supposed to meet me yesterday here after I got rid of the-" With a quick look around she continued, "The Wendigo,"

"And the name of this mystery woman is?" Kat shook her head and held out her hand to Dean.

"Phone!" She demanded. After recovering from the shock Dean handed over his phone and watched anxiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through your messages…" Dean jumped upright then relaxed as he spotted the small smile on her face as it became obvious she was joking. "I'm texting her, duh!"

"Right…" Dean muttered looking at his brother is concern. Sam just shrugged and resumed to his beer but not before sending Dean a look saying, 'You invited her, mate'.

"So would we know this hunter?"

"Yep, she never shuts up about you!" Kat grinned as she threw the phone back. When the boys couldn't think of her Kat supplied the answer, "Jo!"

"Jo? As in the roadhouse Jo? As in Ellen's Jo?"

"Ah, yeah?" Kat responded unsurely as Dean's response wasn't expected.

"How is she?" Sam asked in curiosity.

"Fine," Kat said reaching for her beer. "Her new boyfriend is a pain in the ass though…"

"'New boyfriend'?" Dean repeated in case he heard wrong.

"Yep," Kat confirmed it.

"Who is he?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too interested. He failed and Kat grinned.

"He's about 6' 3", light tan, black hair, dark eyes. The whole 'tall, dark and handsome' package." Kat sunk back in her chair. "Not to mention he's a millionaire…" Kat watched happily as Dean's and Sam's mouths dropped.

"And where did she meet him?"

"Where else? On a hunt!"

"A millionaire hunts?" Sam questioned as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was only one not doing credit card scams to pay for everything…"

"I'm sorry but I can't picture a millionaire and Jo together…" Dean muttered taking a drink.

"She said you'd say that,"

"Really?"

"Yep, then she told me to tell you 'He's taller than you'," Dean frowned while Sam smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means she doesn't like short guys!" Kat concluded leaning forward to get a better view at Dean's furious face.

"Okay!" Sam exclaimed breaking them up before the two started fighting. "Let's go back to the hotel!" Sam jumped from his seat and dragged Dean to his feet. Kat grinned and rose, brushing past Dean on her way out, whispering in his ear as she passed,

"She isn't the only one that likes them tall," Again Sam held Dean back as Kat walked over to the car.

"You like her, don't you?" Sam asked his brother as they followed. Dean grinned widely before jumping in the driver's seat. Sam rolled his eyes before jumping in next to him as Kat spread out luxuriously in the backseat.

--

"I know I know her from somewhere!" Dean antagonised. Sam promptly ignored him and continued to check his emails. Kat was sitting at the table tossing a large dagger in her hand while searching the newspaper for a case. Sam glanced up to Kat worryingly.

"I don't trust her with that knife," Sam whispered to Dean who looked to her.

"Dude I don't trust her with butter knives!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Both boys shrunk away as Kat jumped to her feet. They both braced for the impact of the dagger but all they got was a rush of air as she slammed the newspaper down.

"Found a case!"

"It's a shoe sale," Sam read the area where Kat pointed to.

"No next to it, Fashion Queen!" Sam squinted in anger while Dean read the article.

"Okay, 'fire kills three teenage girls trapped inside'? How is that our kind of problem?"

"Keep reading," Kat said beginning to pack.

"There isn't anything…" Dean trailed off as he read the final line. "Whoa, 'this fire being the fourth in the building in the last 50 years. Police have ruled out foul play…'" Sam looked to Dean with equal shock.

"Fourth fire and no foul play?" Dean asked sceptically.

"It's the cops, what to you expect?" Kat muttered as she put her dagger in her boot hold. "Couldn't put the donuts down for long enough…"

"So what do you think; demon?" Dean asked Sam.

"Maybe a spirit?" Sam thought as he went to search the internet.

"Does it matter? Let's go check it out!" Kat demanded.

"We need to know more about it!" Sam demanded back.

"Well, it all starts in the same room!" Kat pointed out.

"Fine…" Sam closed his laptop and Kat grinned proudly.

"We go?" Kat asked from the door, ready to go. Sam and Dean quickly grabbed their things and followed the blonde to the car.

--

After a quick sweep of the scene Kat met back with the boys down the block.

"So officers," She started smiling as they put away their fake badges. "Anything from your observation?"

"We didn't find anything," Dean admitted.

"Well, at least one of us knows how to do their job because I did!"

"What did you get?"

"Apart from a cute cop's number?" Kat waved the slip of paper in front of Dean with a taunting grin. "The owner is MIA,"

"And?"

"And the fire was in his apartment. All of them have been,"

"Then how did the girls get in?"

"No idea, but I'm ruling out that they went there for the atmosphere,"

"Huh?"

"The entire room is a shrine to the people who have died there," Kat shook her head in disgust. "The room isn't safe, the fires have weakened the structure, so they couldn't remove the bodies of the past victims," Dean and Sam cringed.

"Those were some sick girls to want to go there,"

"Well that's not all,"

"What? Get the coroner's number too?" Dean taunted in spite which Kat grinned at.

"Actually yes, but that's not the point… There's a local haunting legend,"

"And?"

"The story is bullshit but the haunting might be real,"

"And you know the story is bullshit because…" Sam trailed off to let Kat finish.

"Because there isn't a torture chamber under the building where the 'immoral' were sent into a vortex into hell then spat out when they paid for their crimes." Kat grinned and walked away, leaving the boys behind.

"She is something, isn't she?" Dean muttered with a grin on his face.

"Something crazy? Yes." Sam retorted before following after the blonde, soon followed by his older and shorter brother.

--

"Okay this is driving me nuts!" Dean whined as Kat left the room. "Do you recognise her?"

"Nope," Sam responded without bothering to lift his head. Dean scolded him and kept thinking. Without anything coming to mind and his constant grunts in aggravation annoying him, Sam finally assisted. "Was she one of your many one-night-ers?" Dean thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"You don't remember?" Sam asked finally looking at his brother in disgust.

"No, I don't remember everyone!"

"You do realise how bad that makes you sound, right?" Dean went to reply when Kat returned.

"Okay I can't find anything which might cause the haunting! The old man is still MIA," She sunk into the couch in annoyance, referring to the owner of the building. "I wish the ghosts would just come with an instruction manual! I don't think there's anything to this, just a freaky coincidence." Kat closed her eyes and relaxed. Dean nudged Sam and pointed to the door. Sam took the hint and grabbed his stuff.

"I'm going to go ask around,"

"I just did!" Kat exclaimed without opening her eyes.

"Well, I'll try again!" Sam left and the sound of his shoes going the stairs followed. Dean moved to the couch beside Kat. As she didn't open her eyes he poked her.

"Nani?" She asked opening one eye.

"Huh?"

"Nani is what in Japanese," Kat explained closing her eyes again.

"Oh," Dean poked her again.

"NANI?!"

"Have we ever… you know…" Dean indicated to the bedroom and Kat grinned.

"No, you came to my boarding school a few years ago after my friends and I summoned a demon…"

"Ahh, the boarding school witches, I remember that…"

--

"_You've got to be kidding me…" Dean muttered as he broke down the door and seeing the four teenage girls. Each were floating 2 feet above the ground and glowing eerily. If that wasn't enough, he was pretty sure that was blood on the summoning symbol they were chanting around. _

"_Leave now!" The blonde one shrieked as her eyes flickered black. _

"_Stop!" He demanded as he pulled a redhead from the air. She screamed and kicked widely but couldn't break his grip. He pushed her out the door and closed it, breaking the coven up and hopefully ending the spell. _

"_GET AWAY!" The blonde shrieked dropped to the ground and moving towards him._

"_You have no idea what you are doing!" Dean bellowed as the other two girls slowly descended to the ground. _

"_They might, but I do," The blonde sneered. _

"_So you must be the leader," He muttered as the other two girls backed away from the blonde in fear. _

"_What's wrong with her eyes?" The brunette asked._

"_She's possessed," Dean muttered as he reached for his holy water. The girl saw it and pinned him to wall without moving. The door opened and the redhead was dragged back in by an unseen force._

"_Let's finish the spell," The blonde suggested calmly. When the other three girls shook their heads and ran out the door the blonde turned on Dean._

"_You see what you did? Now I have to find some more witches to summon my friends," Dean struggled against the unseen bonds holding him against the wall. _

"_Oh well, next time," The girl moved close to Dean and grinned._

"_This shell," She muttered referring to the body of the girl she inhabited. "She finds you interesting…" The demon grinned. "Do you find her attractive?"_

"_Not when you're in her," Dean retorted._

"_Well then, until we meet again Dean," The demon curtsied and suddenly the girl's body convulsed and the dark smoke exited her body. She sunk to the floor, breathing hard. Dean slid down the wall and crashed in front of the blonde._

"_Hi, I'm Dean,"_

"_Kaitlyn…" She grinned and helped him to his feet. _

"_So, dinner?" He asked as they left the room. _

"_Nice try mate!" Kat stepped away from him. "You may have saved my life but that doesn't get you into my pants,"_

"_I didn't mean-"_

"_Sure…" Dean gaped in shock as the feisty blonde left the room…_

--

"Never did run into that demon again…" Dean muttered.

"I did," Kat grinned. "It will be a while before she drags her ass out of hell,"

"Nice work," Kat smirked triumphantly at his compliment. "She found you?"

"Kind of both…"

"Huh?"

"Well after she came back for more I went out and hunted her," He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently she couldn't find another coven so she tried to get us to do it again,"

"And?" He asked eager for her to continue.

"Well, Monica put me in hospital…"

"Monica? Hospital?" Dean asked trying to make sense of it.

"Monica was the redhead and she pushed me down a flight of stairs after seeing my eyes. Anyway, once I got out I tracked her down and sent her to hell,"

"Monica or the demon?"

"The demon!"

"Just making sure…" Dean smirked before adding, "You must be good,"

"Hell yeah I'm good!" Kat exclaimed.

"How good?" He asked cheekily with a sly grin on his face.

"Why don't you come over here and find out, shortie?" Dean squinted in anger but grinned as he moved close to her. Their lips met and held together. Dean pulled Kat onto him and held her close as they grew passionate. His hands warmed Kat's skin where he touched. Soon the session grew serious and didn't stop when Sam returned, saw them and backed out instantly. It lasted throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning. _**(A/N: Talk about stamina… P)**_

Sam returned in the morning and rolled his eyes before slamming the door to announce his return.

"What did I do?" Kat murmured stirring awake. Sam turned to see Dean walking out the bathroom in nothing but a towel. As Sam threw clothes at his brother Kat grumbled and rolled off the couch. A muffled groan in pain sounded but she refused to get up. Dean walked over and threw the wet towel on her, finally convincing her to get up. When Sam saw Kat he started laughing. Her hair was a mess and she was so groggy he half expected her to fall back on the couch and sleep.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped at Sam who was still laughing. She pulled a jumper over her singlet and poked her tongue out at Sam. He started laughing again so she grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, hitting him right between the eyes. Dean laughed again, making way for Kat as she bolted to the bathroom before Sam could retaliate.

"Have fun last night?" Sam asked as Dean helped him up. Dean just grinned and left the room, returning 15 minutes later with food. Kat finally emerged from the shower, still soaking wet and only dressed in a towel. Dean grinned and offered food while Sam looked away, offering clothes. After a minute of thinking Kat took both and went into the bedroom.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Sam muttered grabbing his laptop. Dean smirked and sat down at the table, tossing aside the sock which was there. Kat emerged minutes later sitting next to Dean and stealing his food. Sam sat watching them, covering his smirk, until a notice popped up on screen.

"Guys?" Dean and Kat looked over their shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I think we've missed something," Both rose and leaned over Sam.

"Another fire? Why was anyone in there?"

"A cop checking out the building when it burst into flames. Her body wasn't found,"

"'Her'?" Kat repeated before snatching the laptop. She searched through the other cases and found her pattern.

"Whoa, how did we not get that before?" Sam muttered in astonishment.

"I don't know, but all the victims have been females in their late teens, early twenties," Dean read before slumping back.

"Like me," Kat muttered under her breathe, hoping the boys wouldn't hear.

"I know what you're thinking, Kat, and no!"

"Why not? It's the only way to figure out what we are dealing with!"

"We will research!" Dean exclaimed.

"Okay, tell me how that goes," Kat said leaving without another word. Dean raced after her. Sam searched for any links to the building but didn't find any. Dean returned defeated as she drove off in the Impala, somehow coming into possession of the keys.

"There has to be a link," Dean muttered as Sam searched again. Minutes passed and Sam finally found something.

"Hey, get this." Dean leapt up and was by Sam's side in an instant. "One of the first tenants of the place was Amelia D. Fredrickson,"

"Why is that name familiar?"

"Because Amelia was a complete nutcase who was burned at the stake for witchcraft,"

"That would explain the burning, but why the house?"

"She grew up there, so maybe a link?" Dean shrugged and sunk into his chair before rock music sounded. Dean pulled out his phone and answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, its Kat,"

"KAT!" Dean jumped forward.

"Okay the spirit is linked with the house because her blood was used to consecrate the ground when she was a kid,"

"How?"

"They tied her to a burning cross and dangled her over the bare ground before cutting across her body with some ancient blades. The owner of the building's an old man who is the great grandson or something. He returned when he found out about the deaths. Nice guy; told me everything!"

"Okay so she's got the link, why go after the girls?"

"She's after people actually practising witchcraft which she was wrongly accused of," Kat and Sam explained at the same time.

"Kat, get out of there!"

"Dude, I know. I'm nearly-" Kat was cut off and screamed. Dean bolted up and yelled into the phone, only getting the hung up tone.

"Sam, it's got her!"

"Why would it attack her?" Sam asked followed Dean outside.

"She was the leader of the coven in Boarding School in Miami!" Sam's eyes widen as they ran as fast as they could to reach the building before it went up into flames.

--

"KAT!" Dean bellowed through the flames. The building was only beginning to burn but it still the heat made it hard to see. A screamed sounded from the floor above. Dean raced ahead jumping three stairs at a time until he reached the floor where the fire started. Dean crashed through the door to see Kat face-to-face with a young woman with wild hair and deeply scarred arms.

"Burn, witch, BURN!" The spirit shrieked.

"KAT!" The spirit turned to see Dean and disappeared screaming. He ran over to her and held her close.

"The spirit is scared by guys," she explained as they started towards the door. As they reached the door frame Kat broke free from Dean's grip and ran back to the room just as fire fell from the ceiling, making a wall of flame between them.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Killing the son-of-a-" Kat was cut off as a screech sounded from the flames.

"NO!" Dean called out as the spirit rose from the flames and started towards Kat.

"Get out of here!" Kat screamed as the roof swayed under the strain of the fire.

"Not without you!" Dean yelled back as he tried to cross the burning furniture.

"Get out of here or I'll shoot you!" Kat raised the gun to Dean and loaded it without looking away from the spirit. Dean backed away and reached the staircase. He turned back to Kat with tears forming in his eyes. Kat was out of his sight so he had to yell.

"I lo-" A gun shot sounded followed by a scream. Dean tried to run back only to have the floor give way beneath him. He landed on a hard bed, rolling onto the ground. Without a second to think he bolted from the burning building. Sam reached him and realised what happened.

"It should've been me," Dean muttered looking up to the burning building. Sam patted his brother comfortingly on the back. The roof of the building swayed before it came crashing down, flattening the entire building. No movement came from the burning rubble. Sam and Dean turned from the building, running before the authorities arrived.

--

"Itai…" A soft voice muttered in Japanese as the rubble moved. A filthy blonde woman emerged, tossing aside the debris around her and stumbling from the scene. In shock she watched the building's base still burn as the sirens approached. An ambulance pulled up alongside her, two officers jumping out to exam her.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" She responded, still dazed.

"Are you alright?" The girl didn't respond but kept staring at the building in confusion.

"Where you in there when it collapsed?" One asked checking over her minor burns and grazes.

"I think so…" she muttered as she rubbed her head.

"What's your name?"

"I…" The blonde looked to the building with blank blue eyes. "I don't know…" She replied truthfully. The ambulance officer checked her for anything else before concluding his assessment.

"Minor wounds, suffering what it seems to be amnesia. You better come with us, ma'am." The girl nodded before allowing the ambulance to take her to hospital.

THE END…?


End file.
